Abyss
by Vasiliy Gortkin
Summary: "The secrets that we hold deep in our heart have a way of coming out when we least expect it to and in the most unlikely of circumstances."
1. The Midnight Hour

THE MIDNIGHT HOUR

It is midnight in this peaceful city of renown and fervor as I sit here listening to the quiet footsteps of people walking around this building quieting the people who are restless or talking softly to each other to not disturb those who are resting. Their voices drift to me like a sweet song through the slightly cracked door that has to be open in order for them to see me and assess if I am well or not or to check on me. I have not earned the privilege yet of having the luxury of closing my door for any type of privacy nor do I get any privacy yet. I am still new to this place and learning the ropes of what to do and what not to do. They the professionals who administer my care or help with my care are patient and kind with me speaking slowly and assuring me when I need to be assured that everything will be fine and that I will be safe.

For some reason I have this fear that the people that knew me before I got ill and suicidal will try and find me but my doctors and nurses tell me that outside from the person that sent me to this place only my parents know where I am and even with that they want me to receive the best treatment and care as possible. They do not mind however long the recovery will take but told them that it would take time and patience on the part of the staff in treating me and caring for me as a patient underneath their watch. They also said that they do not want anyone from the outside world disturbing my process of recovery and healing so have limited my contact to the outside world to a few people such as to the person who saved me. They told me that when I feel better and more assure of myself as well as with the approval of the person that sent me here and my parents I can talk to more people but that I would have to be careful in doing so and taking care in who I spoke to because not everyone will be nice and attentive to me as they the staff are. But now when I tried to send a letter to Mister Montinelli expressing my anger for sending me here my letter never went through to get to him for some reason with my bodyguard citing "your letter was citing information that was deferential to the ideas of the Israeli government," offering me no more information on how long the process of getting my letter to Mister Montinelli would take. I know that sounds cruel but they are doing what is best for me with my best interests at the forefront of their minds. I do not blame them for doing so and for taking that action since I have proved time and time again that I am incapable of making any decisions without messing up or endangering mine and other people's lives in the process. I need help in discovering why I do this and how I may be able to make healthy choices for myself. But for now I am happy and content sitting here writing just waiting for someone to come and check on me like they usually do at this hour. It is my first day here and they assured me that if anyone is up past ten in the nighttime then they check on them every fifteen minutes. They also left out the fact that regardless of that rule they check on everyone night or day every fifteen minutes. I suppose it is the rule in the medical field but I cannot be certain if this is the truth.

I am of course being put on suicide watch so have a person sitting next to me as I write these words down on this piece of paper. I do not know how long this watch is going to be but I find it oddly comforting and relaxing as if what I did to myself was the right thing to do and as if this was the right place for me to be right now. I know that many people will disagree with where the person sent me but I thank them for sending me here for I have found a place that wants to truly care for me and pay attention to my problems and my personal needs without making me feel like I am being put on a pedestal for having asked someone to kill me.

What surprises me most is that they do not judge me for my mistake at all but rather smile politely and listen to me as I talk as if what I am saying really matters to them. So far I have been here for a total of three hours and have been under constant watch, I arrived here late because my passport had not been stamped by an official so had to wait two hours for it to go through and so arrived here at nine when everyone was about to retire in. During that time I had three people watching me so that I did not run off and escape. No one paid me any mind which I was grateful for as I was quietly ushered to a room and a person put next to me to watch me. I have not used the bathroom yet to wash myself but I suppose I shall do that after I finish writing this down.

Before coming here to this place I had never even been to this part of the world and in fact had never traveled outside of my former residence of country at all. It was very much a surprise to me when people started speaking to me in their native tongue of Hebrew and me having to tell them in English that I did not know what they were saying when I arrived here. They switched to English which took me by surprise since I did not know that they-the people I was talking to-could speak English and so they conversed in that language with me for as long as we were in the car together or in that case out in the street together. I and another passenger joined a group of people in a car and went on our way. The driver that drove me here was kind and did not ask me too many questions except to say that they hoped I would enjoy my stay in the city that I was being exiled to. Maybe not exiled to but allowed to view from a confined environment.

When I asked the driver where I was in the world they told me that I was in the Middle East. I have never even been to the Middle East or heard about it except to say that it was full of Muslims who were bent on killing each other. I did not even know about the problems with the Arabs and the dispute of what cities belonged to whom and what sites were rightfully the Muslims or the Jews. I also did not even know that there was a conflict going on at all in the place that I was going to. The person had told me nothing and I relayed this to the driver and they laughed and said I would discover it all in due time if I just was patient and did not assume anything too bad that would get me in trouble with the law of the land. That got me quiet real fast and I withdrew into myself and looked out the window with the sparkling lights shining over the city. I saw a lot of stone and people walking about as we cruised through the anonymous city that we were driving in.

The Arabs I am told by the passenger in the car with me were very warm and not very much interested in Jews. I wanted to know why this was but was silenced by the driver giving me a look to keep quiet and listen. So I did. Then the passenger said with relish that the Jews were kind and entertaining and ignored the Arabs as if they were not there. I again wanted to ask why this was but kept silent as the driver pulled into the hospital parking lot and got out. I had so many questions to ask the passenger about what they told me but they smiled at me knowingly shaking their head before I was taken out the car. I looked back at them and they looked at me before turning away to look at something in the car. They were the first person to expand my mind outside the realm of America and my ex-boyfriend.

I have always been in and out of hospitals since I was a young girl but when I arrived here at the hospital I was taken aback at why I was here. I never thought me asking someone to kill me or even worse telling them I wanted to commit suicide or kill myself would land me in receiving treatment at a hospital but it did and now I have to live with that. I used to go to the hospital for my clumsiness of not being able to walk across a flat surface without falling over but now that is no more as I am not here for that but here for my mental health issues which is still a constant and ongoing problem.

The people that I have met when I told them I wanted to commit suicide each were different yet polite in saying that they could not help me that I required help from a professional who knew how to handle my situation. With saying that two out of the three walked out the room and the only one left sat me down and questioned me as to why they were approached out of the blue for a request to kill me. Not having a sufficient answer from me except saying "It was his fault" they bundled me in a car and sent me away with saying that I would be safe and protected from harm. While under the private residence of him who is named Aro in Florence I found him to be kind and understanding who did not take a simple sentence as an explanation for anything that happened and who demanded that people be patient and listen to the advice that was given to them.

Marcus was quite withdrawn and calm about my plight but did not offer anything more than a smile before leaving the room of Aro. Caius was distant and patient with me and in fact had so graciously walked me to the car and told me to smile a little more and be happy once in a while without a man controlling or manipulating me and my emotions. I sighed and then stepped into a car off towards another place where I would receive treatment and professional help.

In the area of schooling during middle school I was encouraged to never stop trying and to reach my goals but when I went to high school it changed and as a result of that I became depressed and was made fun of constantly by my classmates for the fact that I never talked to anyone and for the fact that I was bad at learning Spanish and did not know the basic fundamentals of the language even after taking it for two years. I found comfort in libraries and studying in them and brushing up on my Spanish which improved with every conversation with the librarian and people around me who forced me to speak to them only in Spanish and was thankful for that as I am now proficient in the language. I also found refuge in doing well in school and surprisingly managed to score the highest grades in the class and getting into Advanced Placement classes. I had no friends really while I was there and kept to myself mostly. For extracurricular activates I played in the orchestra with my self-paid cello and took French as a required subject in tandem with Spanish. French I found was more soothing and lyrical than Spanish was.

When I arrived at Forks High School on the nineteenth day of the first month of two thousand and five my problems with communicating well with people escalated amongst others that I had not resolved yet; My college that I was taking French at understood that I needed to take a break but did not understand why I had not gone to the University of Washington to continue taking classes there. They were very disappointed in me yet they still kindly sent my transcripts to the college in hopes that I would apply ended up proving a failure that I would apply to the college and continue my course of study. In the end it never happened and I regret that now. I felt miserable at that school of Forks having no interest in anything or anyone. I felt like I was being exiled for bad behavior except the only thing was I exiled myself there to spend time with a man whom I hardly knew and who was very well and capable of living on his own and surviving on his own without my help.

My descent into madness was gradual as the months and days went on and was caused by many factors surrounding me both people and otherwise. With moving to Forks my sadness only escalated to me feeling miserable and worthless all the time. Rushing into a relationship with someone upon moving to a new town and state did not help with the sadness any. It only made it worse and more significant to me. I instantly hated the scenery and the people that I was forced to go to school with knowing that no one would accept me for who I was and even if they did they would try and change me to be their little puppet or musketeer. I did not like anything except wondering who the beautiful people at lunchtime were and that and they entirely consumed me in the months following my arrival in Forks. So completely did it consume me that I forgot everyone around me including my mother and father and entirely concentrated on my ex-boyfriend and his family and pretending to be something that I was not. I regret that I do not know how to fix the damage that I left behind but I truly do want to fix that.

I started hearing voices in September of this year and could not concentrate at all. They were loud and very distracting and I have not told anyone about them because I did not want it to seem like it was a problem for me because it is not. Due to that and my boyfriend leaving me I could not leave the house for an entire day or eat anything because I did not feel hungry. My father told me to seek professional help the night my boyfriend left which was on the fourteenth day of the ninth month of two thousand and five. Instead of doing what he asked I went to go and book a trip to Italy that was flying out that same night in search of the people that ended up saving my life. A person that was careful with me assessed me and my mental health for a few moments kindly and then sent me outside to wait while they said they had a few things to deal with or something of that nature. The next thing I remember is that I am being walked down to a car and then driven away from the private residence of the person that helped me. More to how I exactly got here and who brought me here will be added on as the story progresses but is not fitting to discuss that information right now as that is not important in helping me with my many problems.

Now I am sitting here writing this story in a hospital in the Middle East. Please do not come and find me anyone who would be looking for me for I cannot be found and even if I did I would not be able to leave. You also will not be able to find anything out about me and why I left the country so please do not go around looking for answers you will not find. I used to hate everything about the Middle East from not knowing anything about it at all but when I arrived here they welcomed me with open arms and quickly got me settled in though they gave me some time to adjust and feel at home. It only took me three hours to settle in and feel like they were not going to encroach on my space of writing which is the only thing they leave me to do until they can set me up with a doctor for a one to one consultation.

They said that they would not pressure me to talk or anything but that talk therapy and medication were the norm around here and twice a week for two hours I would have talking time with a psychiatrist that they told me was highly trained in treating people like me. They said that they would find the best one in their land to treat me and my illness. It made me feel special. They also said that they would go at my own pace but that I would have to show them some progress that I was making and that they would document on a chart that they kept at the nurses' station in my file or if I did not make any progress that they wanted me to they would continuously encourage me to do better the next time around.

I can hear the footsteps of a nurse approach my corridor and then the soft footsteps stopping at my door. I do not look up until they knock and then see a nurse that is female looking at me carefully before approaching me. They tell me that I will soon have to retire to bed and I nod and smile before they depart leaving me to write in peace.

It is midnight where I am and the time difference is eleven hours between here and Forks for my father and an hour difference for the people that saved my life-the Volturi. The people that I used to associate with may not be happy with where I am right now but I am in a better place and in a better mood and of a stable mind without them in my life for I do not need them in my life anymore to damage or hinder or worse yet stop my recovery and send me back to my father and force me to go to appointments with their father a professional hospital doctor named Carlisle. What they did in not sending me to the hospital for the leakage of blood that was excessive was wrong and I should have been admitted to the hospital and I should have told the truth to my parents about what happened and what was going on with the relationship with the entire Cullen family although they were naturally at different levels and forms of friendship. But I did not and so I will do now with writing this story from the hospital where I am receiving treatment.

I have the lamp turned on with the comforting presence of a person sitting next to me so I can see with having the only supplies of a parchment and a quill since the patients and residents are banned from having anything that could or would harm them. Apparently they thought that giving me a quill and parchment would not do me any harm. They also allow me to go and read any religious texts that I want such as the Torah but I told them I am not comfortable with my surroundings yet and they backed off on that front. They said that they would not allow me to go outside for fear I would be killed. I had to laugh at that coming from the most dangerous place ever but they seemed serious and grim with saying that and patiently waited for me to stop laughing. I did not even notice that some of them were shifting their weight when they looked at me nervously. Was my behavior that bad that I had strangers staring at me as if I was a lunatic?

They looked at me before saying that they have to follow the orders of my parents and that my parents did not say much except that they hoped I got better. That was after my escort delivered the letters I wrote to my family and friends by post. When I asked if they said about me coming home to them one of the nurses replied that they did not say anything about me coming home probably because they think that I will stay here for the time being and acclimate myself to the structure and way of doing things in the place that I am in. For now I will stay here since I have absolutely no choice but I do not know what tomorrow will bring me. So instead I will focus on today.

I have a story to tell that people may find interest in. I have a story to tell that may interest someone in the world and hope that someone may listen to what I have to say for I am not dead but would rather wish that people would stop saying that depression is not a mental illness because it is a mental illness. One that needs special care and attention for before the person commits suicide. I asked someone to help me commit suicide and they refused so now am serving my time in a hospital receiving treatment for my suicidal thoughts and tendencies as well as for my unstable depression. Please do not say I did not deserve it for I truly did deserve it and am thankful that I am alive and receiving treatment far away from everything that I have ever known and loved instead of lying cold in the ground waiting for my body to turn back into soil and decompose. Who knows maybe I will have a new start over here and gradually enjoy the new experiences that I have created for myself?

I ask that people not judge me for what I did and not ask questions until the end. If you do have questions please refer them in a letter so that I can respond. However it will take me time and patience to get approval and to get used to talking to someone new so it may take a long time for you to receive your response if you get one at all from me that is. If you are fortunate in getting a response from me and want to go farther I cannot go any farther than that than to say that it must form as a relationship with parchment and quill. Please do not try and find me or call me because I will not answer nor am I allowed to leave where I am for my own safety and protection.

This is not the end of my life or story. Rather it is just the beginning of a painful and rude awakening of discovery of self and finding my own identity and self-worth.

It all started when I moved to live with my father….


	2. Dear Diary

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005 _

_Dear Diary, _

_I do not know why I feel the need to write this story for someone to read around the world but I do. I want to explain the life that I lived on this Earth before I went and committed suicide or tried to commit suicide before I got my punishment sent out to me. To be honest I planned to commit suicide long before my boyfriend left me. He was just a part of the plan of revenge of not seeing me ever again. It was nice to get away from him and I am happy writing this diary entry wherever I am in the world. I know where I am in the world but I do not feel comfortable telling people for fear that they would look around the world and beg me to come back to them and act normal and sane. But you know Diary I really need this clean break in order to recover and rejuvenate myself. _

_Ever since I left behind my former boyfriend in America Antonio Masen I have been feeling depressed and down as if life has nothing left to offer me in the town that I used to live in. As if nothing on Earth has anything to offer me at all. I also do not know what compelled me to open this blank black thick book and write these words down in here but I know that I feel slightly better as to why I am sitting here on an airplane heading off to Rome in the evening rather than sitting at a birthday party I never wanted to go to with my boss Hassan sitting next to me reading his book that he brought along for the trip. I also did not want to sit in English for the next day and listen to another narration on Romeo and Juliet an ill-fated couple that committed suicide after three days of knowing each other. I am sure their marriage and death was brought on by lust-complete lust-for each other and nothing else. I would relate that to the relationship that I had with Antonio before I left him behind forever. I never really knew him as a person and never did have any intellectual stimulating conversations with him and felt like the relationship was based on too much control on his part and me not knowing what to do just letting him control me and tell me what to do and say. I never liked him or even loved him but was-painfully so-attracted to him sexually as if he could have fulfilled my sexual needs even though I know he cannot since he is much more than a person that meets the eye. _

_I do not know why I am writing this story but I wanted to explain my life-the entirety of it-and what happened to me after I left my boyfriend and also what lead me to my current place of residence. I still own the house in Washington the city where I live will remain undisclosed but sometimes I miss travelling to work in my bulletproof car but then I remember this is what I planned and I am getting what I wanted so I should be happy to be receiving treatment in such a beautiful and exotic place. _

_I feel the need to write something down to tell of the life I lived before I died and to dispel the strong notion that I needed Antonio in my life to survive. I did not need him in my life to survive. To be precisely correct he made __**me **__his life and not the other way around. For all his education in the world throughout the many and vast years of his life he certainly did not know how to treat me right or properly. Maybe it was because he was born eighty and six years before me and grew up when the Spanish Influenza was rampant and World War I had just ended. Or maybe it was because we had nothing in common at all. I was never in love with him at all and never found him attractive or intelligent. I do not know what made me stay with him so long and forsake going to college like my Maryland Professors of the University of Maryland Baltimore wanted me to in order to see me succeed but I do know that I stayed with him too long and ruined myself and lost myself in the process. It was during the two months that I stayed with him in Forks travelling from my house in the city to my school that the accident happened. I stayed with him in Forks for two months and had a nonexistent relationship with him and then went to Phoenix on a date which landed me in the hospital after being bitten by a vampire named James because he wanted to kill me because I smelled delicious to him. After my accident I was swiftly transferred to a hospital in Baltimore to receive treatment for seven weeks recovering the usage of my ribs and my leg. During that time I began practicing how to dance in the dance halls and one day that is where I met my current employer Hassan who was sitting at a table watching people dance. _

_We struck up a conversation and he gave me his business card at the end of the night and offered to drive me back to my street where I lived with a family friend while I was in Baltimore. I agreed and he drove me home telling me that I should visit the dance hall again soon. I laughed and shook my head telling him I would not be there for long. He asked why and I said I had to go back to school in Washington. He then said that I should apply to the University of Maryland Baltimore while I was there and take classes for college credit and increase my knowledge. He told me to call him to set up andappointment for meeting with the admissions officer and I sighed and got out the car not agreeing with him on that point. He nevertheless wished me a good night and drove away leaving me with a bottle of wine for my father. _

_I thoroughly enjoyed my time in Baltimore and during the summer I went back and took more college courses and met up with Hassan again at the dance hall who smiled when he saw me and asked me how my classes were going. I told him they were going well and that I enjoyed them a lot and he said he knew that I worked as an intern in his company and was wondering if I would like to take a full time position as his private secretary. I said I would think about it but later on the next morning before classes started I called him and said that I would apply but that I would need an introduction to the company. He quickly complied sending a company car and a driver who drove me to the workplace of Hassan and showed me around answering all the questions that I had. The driver who later on it turned out worked for the company as a chauffeur encouraged me to go to school for secretaries. I looked at him and smiled politely unsure if I should do so. _

_The driver told me to wait for Hassan and left but not before telling me I was doing a wonderful job as an intern in the company. The receptionist told me that Hassan was on a telephone call so I sat down and began reading The Washington Post to see what was going on in the capital and soon enough my patience was rewarded with the door opening and Hassan walking out to meet me. He told me that I would have to buy a black skirt, several shirts and two jackets as well as some formal wear in case we went out to dinner with his business associates._

_I ended up getting the job but Hassan said that when I moved back to Washington I should live in a house with a fax machine and printer and while I was searching for that buy a laptop and a bulletproof car. I asked him why I should buy a bulletproof car and he said that some people do not look so favorably upon others and needed the highest protection a car could give. He said he thought about telling me to buy a Mercedes that was German made but cancelled that out when he found out I lived in the city. We then talked about my education and my goals and then I went to class that evening. It should be noted that I studied during the day at the Baltimore County Library and went to school at night in order to go along with the treatment that I was receiving at the rehabilitation center in the city. _

_I do not know what I am going to write next but I do know that I am on my way to a business conference and dinner and then afterwards asking the hand of the Volturi in their effort to take my life away for me forever for I see no purpose in living where there is no one to control me or tell me what to do anymore. Hopefully someone will see past my façade of fake cheerfulness that I put on to save me and my damaged and wounded soul. _

_Maria _


	3. Letter One

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005 _

_Dear Mother, _

_I do not know why you left me alone for so many years to fend for myself while you lived your life but I am grateful for all you have done for me and by not caring for me allowed me to care for myself and for you. You also showed me how to care for myself and to rely on myself and not on anyone else for anything. It is thanks to you making me rely on myself that I have my job as a private secretary to Hassan who was disappointed and shocked that I ended up landing in a center near his home country. He afterwards promised he would visit me when he got the chance but so far has not done so. He recently wrote me a letter to say he would visit me the next day and my bodyguard informed me my boss would visit me in the hospital. My bodyguard said I was lucky I had survived and lived to write my story to the world. What I had done to myself or why I ended up trying to kill myself will be told later on in the story but I wanted to point out that since my accident in March with the vampire James and the Cullen clan I have learned a lot about medical practice since I banned and the hospital banned the Cullen's from seeing me. The hospital also sued the family for putting me in the hospital after I told the truth of how I got into the hospital and the three boys-Edward, Jasper and Emmett-are on trial. Edward or Antonio as I call him is on trial for kidnapping and lying to me and Jasper and Emmett are on trial for killing my attacker who would have gone to jail if he had lived. I am thankful I am away from them and my doctors say that I do not have to testify in person at the trials. They said that I can write a written statement-three to be exact-and have them read out in court. I agreed but with a slight compromise that these writings be given to the world to read after my treatment has ended and my death has come upon me. _

_You see just because I planned and executed the act of killing myself I am resident at a hospital not far away from where you live living with my bodyguards in a safe and nurturing environment. But despite that I am grateful for all that you have done for me however little it was that was done for me. Since my accident in March I am no longer in a relationship with Antonio and to be honest it never was a relationship that of which quickly dissolved after a kidnapping and lies and a fake cover story that ended up landing the three boys in court and in the custody of the law. I also since March of my accident have an interest in learning about how the field of medicine works. _

_I find that sadly living in America is not for me and so am writing this letter to tell you that I am leaving the country and will not ever return or even if I do it might be for a short visit. This does not mean that I am not an American citizen. It just means that I live elsewhere in the world and have found a home and people that are accepting of me and my past and actually help me be great in life and succeed in life. I want to live somewhere where I will be appreciated and loved. I gave my notice to the University of Maryland Baltimore that I was taking a two week vacation to another place and they gave me the work that I should complete. I know that I will never return to that school ever again no matter even if I wanted to. My bodyguards and doctors would never let me. I am sorry that we never got any more chances to spend time together or bond more as mother and daughter but I just wanted to tell you Mother that I am leaving this Earth and that I will always love you no matter what. Never forget the memories we had together as mother and daughter though few they were. I will always cherish them no matter what life brings me. And if life gives me another chance to live then I will cherish the memories that I have made anew of the people around me knowing that me moving on in life and moving past my horrible past is the only thing that will help me. _

_Goodbye, _

_Isabella _


	4. Letter Two

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005 _

_Dear Father, _

_From the first time I saw you standing in the airport waiting for me with your police uniform on I knew that you would protect me no matter what came my way. But soon it turned out your protection was all that I needed and more as I went on living in the town that you called home. To be precise I never actually lived in the town that you lived in but rather eleven miles away from you. I also sold my Chevrolet and bought another car that was bulletproof on the advice of my supervisor who was looking out for me and himself when he told me to buy a bulletproof car when we met again in the office where he worked in Baltimore. He is a very kind and understanding man one that I absolutely love working for and he offered to visit me but I declined as the hospital does not want anyone visiting for the first three months in order to let the residents and patients feel comfortable in their new surroundings. _

_I knew that I found a person that I could count on to protect me with your gun when things got out of hand so I will just tell you everything that I know about the Cullen's since this is my last letter to you. The Cullen family are from all over the world and the head of the family is Carlisle Cullen who is or was a doctor at Forks Community Hospital in Forks, Washington. He on my accident with the van-which Antonio pushed away and then later on lied to me about-treated me and signed me off. That was my first clue that my ex-boyfriend wanted to control me completely. He asked Carlisle to treat me probably to stop the other doctors from questioning what happened to me at school. I was in a car accident and Antonio pushed the car away and he is a vampire. Now that is what I was hiding from you all these months. The Cullen's are a vampire family residing in Forks and currently have three of their seven members on trial. Antonio is on trial for kidnapping, endangering my life, and lying to me and the authorities. Emmett is on trial for murder. Jasper Whitlock is on trial for murder. Emmett and Jasper both killed James a nomadic vampire who thirsted after my blood because it smelt delicious to him. He and the rest of his coven members-Victoria the sister of Anne and coven member of Heidi of the Volturi, and Laurent a Frenchman who later on joined the Denali's in Denali, Alaska and became a part of their coven-are no longer together as a coven. He is currently in a relationship with Irina the sister of Tanya and Kate the surrogate daughters of Sasha who was another vampire who is now dead but for a different reason. Sasha is dead because she created an immortal child and the Volturi-the ruling vampire family of Volterra, Tuscany, Italy killed her and the child because it was disruptive and caused discord and havoc when the Immortal Children reigned supreme in the vampire world of living. _

_Carlisle was born in 1640 to an Anglican pastor and his wife whose name is unknown. He lived a normal life and hunted vampires at the request of his father because he believed that they were not to be seen and were to die because they were evil. Carlisle died in 1683 when he was twenty and three years old after being changed by a vampire who lived in the city of London where he Carlisle was born and grew up. Over time Carlisle perfected the art of resisting the taste for human blood and became a doctor in the United States. He is currently three hundred and sixty five years old. He is married to Esme Anne Platt Everson Cullen who is officially known as Esme Cullen. _

_Esme Anne Platt Cullen was born in 1895 and was previously married to Mister Everson was abusive to her. She killed herself after the death of her unnamed baby and was changed by Carlisle who became her second husband. She was twenty and two years old when she married her first husband. Soon after her transformation Carlisle proposed and they married taking care of Antonio Masen their seventeen year old adoptive son who was the biological son of Edward Anthony Masen Senior and Elizabeth Masen of Chicago. Nothing is known about the parents of Esme or how she and her second husband formally adopted five children all teenagers but it is known that they forge documents and birth certificates illegal by a person named J. Jenkins. She was changed in 1921 at the age of twenty and eight years old six years after she married her first husband. She is currently one hundred and ten years old. She is the mother of Antonio, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. _

_Edward Anthony Masen Junior was born on 20 June 1901 in Chicago, Illinois to Edward Anthony Masen Senior and his wife Elizabeth Masen. Edward Masen Senior was a lawyer and Elizabeth was a stay at home mother. Edward nearly died of the Spanish Influenza in 1918 when he was seventeen years old and was changed by Carlisle Cullen. He was my ex-boyfriend and an annoying person who looked for complete control and domination. I am thinking of giving this story to my doctors at the end of it to explain how many lies broke down my trust in people but I am learning to trust again with the help of my bodyguards Amir and Ahmed. He is currently one hundred and four years old. He is eighty and six years older than me. Amir tells me that my relationship with Edward was technically statutory rape but I sigh and keep on writing knowing that justice will prevail and Edward and his family will get their punishment soon enough just like I got mine. _

_Rosalie Hale was born in 1915 in Rochester, Monroe County, New York which is Upstate New York. She was engaged to a banker named Royce King II who worked at the same bank as her father. Her mother like the biological mother of Antonio was a stay at home mother. She lived during the Great Depression which was from 1929 to 1939 a total of ten years. She was beaten and raped by her fiancée and his friends who were drunk. She was soon changed by Carlisle joining Antonio and Esme into the fold of the Cullen clan. She died when she was eighteen and is now ninety years old. _

_Emmett McCarty was born in 1915 in Tennessee to two loving parents and had brothers and one sister who was younger than him by an unknown number of years. He died in 1935 during the Great Depression when he was brutally attacked by a bear and was saved by his wife Rosalie Hale who then turned him over to Carlisle in order to be changed. I did not like Emmett very much because he seemed to joke around and make himself look like a fool but he made me smile a lot which was a good thing. He is currently ninety years old. _

_Mary Alice Brandon was born in 1901 in Mississippi. Not much is known about her human life but was is known was that she was sent to an asylum. She was changed in 1920 when she was nineteen years old. She is one hundred and four years old. She is married to Jasper Whitlock. _

_Jasper Whitlock was born in 1844 in Texas in the Southern part of the United States. He died in 1863 when he was nineteen after being bitten by a vampire named Maria. He is married to Alice Brandon. He is one hundred and sixty one years old. _

_No matter what Father I will always love you. Thank you for taking me in when I wanted to move to Forks to see you more often. I love you. _

_Isabella_


	5. Letter Three

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005 _

_Dear Angela, _

_From the first time I walked into the building of Forks High School and saw you with your unassuming nature and quiet and loyal personality I knew I had found a friend that I could trust beyond measure and confide in. Although I never trusted you or confided in you as to what was going on with my ex-boyfriend Edward I am now ready to tell you what went on and will answer any questions that you may have for me. If you do not have any questions for me then that is fine. _

_I just wanted to thank you for being a good friend and confidante. I am sorry I was so sad when we first met and continued being sad. I am now seeking treatment for my depression and my recent suicide attempt in a place where I am most comfortable and cared for. The time we spent together was so few but I enjoyed every minute we spent together. Perhaps we can start up a written correspondence with each other and rebuild our relationship that way? I entirely respect your decision in you do not ever want to talk to me again but I just wanted to say that I really valued you as a friend and someone that I could rely on in my time of need. By the way I hope you get into the college of your choice. _

_Isabella _


	6. Letter Four

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005 _

_Dear Jessica, _

_I just wanted to thank you in this letter for being my first acquaintance even though I found out you were only friends with me for popularity and because I was the new girl in town. I will always remember you introducing yourself to me in Spanish class. We had some great times in Spanish class while I was there and I will cherish those memories and me tutoring you during lunch in the library on conjugation and verb conjugation. It was nice knowing you while our acquaintanceship lasted. I like your loyalty towards me and the rest of your friends even if you do talk a lot and gossip more than your mother. Even if I do not respect you as a person which I do not I just want to thank you for being so understanding while I was with my ex-boyfriend. I hope we can repair the acquaintanceship we once had and become friends. Never forget me. I will always be with you wherever you go. Keep smiling. _

_Isabella _


	7. Letter Five

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005 _

_Dear Yuri, _

_I am writing this letter to you as I wait for the plane to come and take me to my destination of Italy. Although I am too young and to inexperienced with children and with men to have one of my own or to be in a relationship I still would like to write letters to you to offer advice and my personal goals and objectives and life stories that I have accumulated throughout my eighteen years of living today on the 13 September 2005. _

_I named you Yuri in my mind because it sounded like a lyrical name a boy should have. It is Japanese in nature and a given female name but I would not be surprised if there was a person out there in the world named Yuri who was a boy. It just would not surprise me for some reason. _

_In this first letter I want to tell you my dreams for you my beautiful friend and what I wish for you to accomplish in your daily life of living. I want for you to forge your own way in life by having your own ideas and dreams and not to conform or as exactly as society says or your parents say. Have your own mind. In return I promise to be a flexible friend and listen to your ideas and goals and objectives with an attentive ear afterwards discussing with you those things that of which you wish to discuss with me. I hope to have an honest relationship with you and for you to have an honest relationship with me and to tell me what is going on in your life that you will live after you have done your justice and gotten your peace in your life. Whether I am a part of that I do not know as I wish for you to make your own mind up about your life and go and face your fears and your dreams head on. _

_I do not know yet when I will have another friend or when I will get married but I do know that I will be successful and that any person I marry will not be American and will not be Middle Eastern and must have proof of their degree as well as to agree to a background check of leave without much fuss so that they are the right person for me to marry. Since you probably will not reply to these letters or even read them I will be completely honest in talking about my issues and write to you as if we were talking about the weather or the state of the weather. I do not want you to think that I am being too hard on you or on the person that I will marry my dear it is just a precaution so that I can keep myself and you safe later on it is does come to worse with you being discovered and me further ridiculed for having associated with you of unknown origins. _

_My other wish for you is for you not to conform to what people think of you or tell you what they think of you. In the end the only thing that matters is what you think of yourself. I learned this the hard way. I want you to know what you think of yourself and your standards of yourself and to not think that if I make a comment about your character that you should take it to heart and shut down without discussing it with me further. I would like you to discuss my comment about your character with me like a mature adult that you are. I would also like for you to adapt to any given circumstances and situation accordingly without much fuss or command but also most importantly I want you to be accepting of people and their religions. _

_Since I have been here and talking with an assortment of people you would hear much about the Muslims and how they are terrorists and hate Americans and how people are wary of them even being married to them. I would actually prefer to be married to a person that treats me well and respects me for my individuality and my talents and if that happens to be a person that is of the Muslim faith then so be it. I will not judge their character based on their religion or their choice of lifestyle while in the confines of that religion. The art of watching television, listening to the news, or listening to the radio says everything about how the world views the Muslim culture and population and I do not want you to listen to those things and come away with the impression of that they are bad and unkind. _

_Only a small percentage of them are not as what they would seem. But, again my dear friend Yuri you cannot judge a person based on their religion or ethnic background. Get to know them as a person and a human being and be interested about their culture, religion, or education. If they ask you if they would like you to switch to their religion or culture at least try and bring up some similarities and differences of your religions in your discussions. I happen to have a bodyguard who is kind and a strictly devout person who prays five times a day inviting me to pray with him but he does not force me to pray with him but does tell me to cover my arms and legs with a skirt and long shirt as it would not be proper to show your skin out in public over here. Not that I have not been out in public because I have not ever since I got here but I do get a beautiful view of the city where I am at from my window view which enthralls me. We as friends should invite them to church so that we can have another person to cultivate into the faith and show that we are accepting of people without the stain of their religion or culture giving them a bad name. _

_You cannot classify a person by their religion and culture and automatically think that they are a bad person. You must discover for yourself what they are like as a person and devoid of their religion. If they discuss religion with you be open-minded about it but that does not mean that you have to conform to their religion or culture. You can accept it as fact that they wish to practice this religion but you must remember that you do not have to practice this religion as well. You could however incorporate aspects of their religion into your lifestyle such as not eating pork or fish without scales. Actually that reminds me of a Jew but nevertheless the Muslims and the Jews do not eat pork or drink wine. Those are two similarities that you could share with the person. I am sure that there are more but I do not know of them right now. _

_I am American and was born in America and in this society of where I live in the year two million one thousand and five (2005) it is the belief of some people that they can get a divorce if they cannot solve their differences and can cite irreconcilably differences and be over with the marriage. But Yuri, there is a catch. If they get divorced they cannot remarry till the other spouse is dead and many get remarried to other people causing heartache for their children. _

_When you travel around the world or talk to women you will hear messages about how it is to be a female and how oppressed and abused we are. __Maybe so in other parts of the world but disregarding how the government of America is too involved in the private life of its citizens even going as far as to check what they are reading on book websites being a female is empowering and enlightening letting the world know that you are powerful and a force to be reckoned with by your intelligence, empathy and above all acceptance of other people regardless of their background or social standing or even sexual orientation. Be accepting of everyone and everything for it will help you in the end. Rethinking that previous statement I wrote unto you not quite a while ago you will not perhaps be accepting of all religions but you could at least have an interest in other religions. _

_I want you to be your own self and not be fake and lie to people in their face. Too many people have done this to me and it has cost me greatly and made me not trust anyone ever again. But maybe that will one day change as I sit here writing this letter to you. Let me tell you a story my dear friend. I remember when I was friends with this girl named Jessica and how she challenged my beliefs and the ability of my mother to raise me correctly with the right care and patience that was needed in raising me. I had always been stubborn but this girl encouraged me more than I could ever dream of. Her name is not actually Jessica. It is a pseudonym to protect her and her family. Of course I am now accepting of the care that is given unto me but I was not that accepting of other people and religions as well as other people and them caring about me and my feelings before I came here to this idyllic place and slowly but surely accepted help and positive and continuous support and counseling. I still struggle with this daily today. Things change and people change. Remember that. Back on to the story. We met on the street and car. She was being driven to school and I was walking to school in the morning having my change of clothing for my volunteering hours in my backpack along with my books and writing utensils. She rolled down the window and asked me with her face covered completely if I wanted a ride to school. I looked around where we were standing and saw no one looking at us. I was sure I was going to get in trouble for taking a ride from a complete stranger but then she saw my hesitation and told me to hand me my backpack. _

_I gave her-this stranger-a look and she sighed audibly before gesturing to another person to do something. Suddenly I find the door opening and a hand that was gloved gently pulling me in the car. I almost backed out the car but the girl slammed the door and the driver sped away. I sat in the car for a few minutes shocked my heart beating fast and I hear a calm accented voice telling me to breathe in and out. I do as they say and my breathes slow down and even out until I find that my body is relaxing on the seat which is comfortable against my aching back. I thank the girl for offering me a ride and ask why she decided to give me a ride to school. The girl responded that she was travelling through the city and saw me walking in the heavy rain without a jacket and had then and there decided to defy all rules and customs by offering me a ride even if it got her killed. _

_I wanted to ask her why but the driver shot me a look and I did not say anything even though I was burning in my mind to ask that one question. The car was pitch black and the windows were tinted so I could not see anything outside. I pulled my flashlight out and began studying for my Spanish test which was that day and the girl asked me what I was studying. I was curious about her accent but fought my instincts to ask her not wanting to offend her if I did ask since I knew that some people got offended if you asked their origins as if they were ashamed as to where they had come from. _

_I told her that I was studying for my Spanish test and she said that she wanted to hear me speak the words. I asked why and she said that she wanted to learn another language without giving too much away besides that. I sensed she was a guarded person and was only doing this for some reason that she really was not telling me about. But I decided that I would not press the issue. She would probably come around and tell me why she wanted to pick me up when she felt comfortable around me and felt like she would trust me. I assured myself of this but I was not entirely sure. It was pitch black outside on the 29 August 2003 and I was nervous yet somewhat excited for my first day of school and a new start of my life and my dreams at my high school. _

_The years passed and soon we became good friends and study partners for the subjects we felt like we needed to help each other study for. She helped me with History and English grammar and punctuation as well as structure and I helped her on Spanish. She came and picked me up at the half-way mark from where we met on the first day of school to avoid questions being asked and dropped me off at the library where we would study until closing. We never went over each other's houses and we rarely if ever got personal or on the personal level. There were a few times such as when we discussed marriage and children and she said that she would miss me a lot and valued the time we spent together. She said that her husband wanted her to come home for the vacation to spend time with her but she dreaded going back home because she did not know when she would come back to the United States and finish. I politely asked her how old she was and she said she was sixteen and had been married for two years. I calculated that she had married at fourteen. I pressed for her to stay in America and finish up her education but she said she had to listen to her husband but she promised to check on me every now and then handed me a book called Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. I accepted the book and she smiled before telling me we would meet at the library in the afternoon for study time. _

_The discussions of male and female roles in society should be a required essay topic in schools because it seems to me that men and women are confused as to what their roles are and are telling each other what their roles should be without consulting the other person as to what they would actually like to be instead of being told what to be. This happened with my ex-boyfriend and him telling me what to do controlling my life because I allowed him to and because I did not know what it felt like to be in a relationship with a man. _

_For instance I am a observer and loner by nature, but I am also willing to listen to people's problems and stories and help them figure out a solution. A case in point in where instead of me helping someone out they helped me out. I was with my boyfriend and I was lying in the hospital without any mode of transportation to Baltimore and I rang my friend Jessica and she picked up and said she would drive me and that we would catch up. I had my mother check me out of the hospital after my cast was put on and I dressed myself in a long black garment and a face veil that my friend had shipped me and walked out the room and waited for my friend Jessica who showed up with her ever faithful driver and whisked me off to Baltimore. She offered to put me up but I told her to drive to my house and drop me off there. I offered for her to stay the night and she spoke to her driver for a few moments before getting out the car and the driver driving the car out of distance range of the sight of man. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door and there appeared her driver with my bags and he stepped in and stayed the night. It turned out that her driver knew how to cook so he cooked us a meal and gave it to us leaving us to talk in private afterwards sitting on the couch while we talked in English about my problems. She listened to me as I told her what was happening with my boyfriend and she told me that I should move back to Seattle and listen to my boss. I sighed and agreed but wondered how I was going to get to and from my house in Seattle without anyone noticing that I did not actually live in Forks with my father. _

_I told her I had lived on my own since I was sixteen and managing my own money since I was fourteen doing odd jobs around the city such as cleaning up around a law firm in Phoenix and then I got a job at a law firm in Baltimore when I was sixteen seven months after I had turned sixteen in September. We came up with a plan that if I got ill and went suicidal that I would transfer to another country and receive help and prosper there rather than waste my time and money in America when they were so partial in giving help. When I told her that my provider for the medical treatment was lied to about what happened at the ballet studio she wrote a letter to the head of the department explaining what had actually happened and told him to give it to my head doctor for my surgery. I signed the letter and it was sent and it was stored as a medical file document and we never spoke of the issue again although we knew that it would come up back again soon. _

_While she was in America I had a driver to drive me around places courtesy of my friend but when she told me she had to go back to her home country I told her I would miss her greatly. She smiled and told me that she had a surprise for me. We walked out the library and saw a private car that was black with tinted windows and then a person stepped out the car. She introduced us and said that he would be my personal driver around the United States and if that failed that he would arrange my travel and expenses with my boss. Furthermore to keep me safe he was to live with me and act as my personal bodyguard in fielding out my mail and installing a security system in my house. All of that was done and I got used to him being around until I came up with the plan that would destroy my life and put me in danger. _

_My driver wanted to drive me to school and back home but I wanted to walk to school to avoid suspicion and to not arouse the interest of my boyfriend or his family or worse my friends who did not know I was receiving outside help. I was adamant that I would walk to school but then my driver brought up the incident in March and I relented on the condition that he make himself scarce on the school property when it was pick up time. I compromised saying that I would walk and meet him at the school sign and he would pick me up there five minutes early from school. It worked and no one was anyone the wiser since I did not tell anyone what was going on. Most of my close acquaintances knew I walked to school and did not pay attention if I left school early. Neither did they say anything about it. They knew I needed a break and if I left school five minutes early then they would not raise a fuss nor would they talk about me when I was gone. Their loyalty to me was assured by them not saying anything about my relationship with Antonio or my disappearance from school. The way they covered for me during my hospital stay was that they emailed me the work and I completed it and sent it back to them giving it to the teacher for me explaining that I was recovering in Baltimore which was true. _

_I wish for you to have a job and work for your own money and not to rely on me for a sense of income. You can make your own money and do yourself proud at your independence. Work for what you want and what you actually need instead of desire to have. You should also work for your education and educate yourself any way you can-preferably homeschooling-through reading, writing, travelling, but most importantly through conversations with people from different backgrounds, nationalities and ideas that will enrich your soul and make you more intelligent than you are and ever will be. Never underestimate the power of a conversation. _

_I promise you today that I will write a new chapter in my life and forge a new way for myself by writing more to you and being more open and honest about my problems and issues with Antonio and by writing more letters and talking less and listening more to people and what they have to say instead of letting people control mea and mold me into what they want me to be. I will be my own person and have my own mind without them controlling me. I will also have a clear outline of what I want to be without the pressure and constraint of Antonio and his family in my life taking all my time and energy away from me. I promise to be flexible and adaptive conscious meaning that I will carefully adapt to the situation at hand at any given time something that I am having great trouble with._

_I want you to be the best you can be in life and bring peace and comfort to those you meet with a smile on your face. _

_Maria _


	8. Letter Six

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005_

_Dear Misha, _

_Good morning Misha and hello. My name is Ehud and last time we spoke it was about where you were going to go for your next vacation time around the world without getting too much suspicion from those surrounding you on every side of the globe. I know how difficult it is for you living in the place where you are currently at and not liked except for as a cook for that nameless school but I have another more important and trickier assignment for you to handle and take over knowing that you can do this and that you will not fail. I have faith in you that you will bring the assignment out alive and to where they need to be and go if all else fails. _

_I have found another place for you to be and where you will be richly rewarded in doing this service. I know how you prefer certain things to others so have thought carefully about this decision and assignment and decided to give it to you after you saved the life of a girl from being poisoned by her brother for the crime she did that will remained classified. We both know what happened with the ending of that so it makes no sense in bringing up the past and rehashing things that do not need to be discussed unless it is a dire need and that person is in imminent danger. _

_The problem I seem to be having is choosing what airline for you to go on. No one must know that you are entering that place and going to an extremely hostile and aggressive environment to put it politely. It is not the case of the person who is hostile or aggressive but the people surrounding them that are. Very much so that the person who will be in danger was and is not allowed out of the sight of the person who is controlling them and doing everything they can to stop the person from leaving. _

_The other problem seems to be is that I am having trouble connecting your flight from your current place of residence to the place where you will be going. The original plan was for you to take a boat to the coast of the place where you are and drive to the airport there and fly to your new destination but I am having trouble coordinating that plan with the airline since they have to know who you are. Since I do not want to lie I just told them that you were a person who was taking a vacation to North America and that was it. _

_The original airlines was U.S. Airways to connect your flight but I changed it to another more discreet flight called United. You will soon see why, You are to intermingle with the people surrounding you and to not draw attention to yourself yet at the same time not keep the person in danger for any length of time. This will be difficult for you but I know you can do this. _

_Write to me when you get to the airport. _

_Ehud_


	9. Letter Seven

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005 _

_Dear Yuri, _

_I am sitting in English class wondering why there is not a reason why I am not paying attention to the lesson at hand. My bodyguard is sitting behind me unobtrusive to the lesson but whispered something in Spanish and I controlled my emotions and told myself not to look up. When I did I found the teacher looking at me as if I had done something wrong. I maintained a blank face hiding my emotions but inside I was paralyzed with fear and trembling. I did not know what was going to happen to me and I was terrified. I blink trying to focus on the room before I pass out but the room swirls around until I feel my hand being gentle pulled on and I rise with the help of my bodyguard who escorts me out the room. He looks at me and realizes that the situation I was in was stressful for me and said for me to sit down. He pulls a bag out of his pocket and opens it telling me to breathe in it. I do as he says and my breathing goes back to normal. I tell him the adopted sister of my boyfriend was in that class and I was nervous because I knew she would tell her brother everything that was happening to me as if I was the only thing that interested them as if I was some toy that they focused on and in the end threw away because they were not interested in me and did not want me to tell their secret. I can feel my body relaxing in the chair and my bodyguard nods and says we will continue the conversation later that I have to go back to class. _

_He casts a long look down the hallway towards the office and then turns and escorts me back into the room sitting me down in a seat closer to him so he can keep an eye on me. This garters a lot of interest and the teacher tells the class to pay attention to the lesson. I could tell I would be the new topic of gossip. My bodyguard and I would be or speculations about who my bodyguard was and why he was in the school if he was not of the age of going to a secondary school. I stifled a yawn by keeping my mouth closed and tears filled my eyes. I bowed my head and then picked up my pen and went back to my previous musings. I know the material already of Romeo and Juliet from my previous secondary school but nevertheless I find it quite fascinating that I admire Romeo and Juliet for their love story that was quite lustful in the sense that they never knew one another as I wish to know why my boyfriend keeps on following me and driving me to school from my father's house. _

_A thing that keeps me safe is that my bodyguard and driver follows behind us to keep me safe and protected or save my life at a moment's notice. He never leaves me alone and unprotected if he cannot help it. He always has someone watching me and close by to offer me any assistance or money. He never ever lets me stay with the Cullen's by myself and during the summer actually brought me to Muscovy to visit my family without telling me and I enjoyed myself immensely. My family of course did not approve of me spending so much time with one man and told me to visit more often or they would visit me near the end of the year as they had school and work to partake in that they could not leave behind. _

_I got to know my family a little better and they regaled me with stories of my grandmother who died shortly after I was born. My great-grandfather wished me a safe trip back home and told me to write to him if anything went wrong or told my bodyguard to. My bodyguard agreed and we left and departed back to the United States to find out my boyfriend threw a temper tantrum when he found out I was gone. I did not say anything about it to him but instantly went back to work for Hassan who accepted me back without question and ignored the pleas of my boyfriend and his family to forgive him that he did not know what he was saying. I told him in no uncertain terms that the relationship was over and that he needed to live his own life without me in it and packed the little that I had in my father's house and permanently and officially moved into my house in Seattle where I felt more relaxed and secure amongst my bodyguard and his assistant. _

_My bodyguard refused to go anywhere during the day without me going as far as to coordinate my schedule with me and my father to alleviate the stress I was feeling and make me feel more happy at school and flourish more. With his help I was able to bring up my grades to an A and avoid confrontation or dialogue with the family that I did not get along with at all. I am sure that he was doing his job but the fact remained that he could not stop them from showing up at the house of my father asking where I was and what I was doing. My father thankfully told them nothing but told them to leave and to not bother me again or else he would put a restraining order on them. _

_My boyfriend hit the roof and started demanding where I was and said that the people I was going around with were dangerous and not to be trusted. Neither were the places and people I met safe. My boyfriend all considered it on his dangerous list. It was his way of controlling me and telling me what to do. Of course my boss and bodyguard put up a fight in a written statement that said if he ever came near me he would go to jail but that during that time of processing his information there were a few discrepancies that did not match up with how my accident occurred. My boyfriend said I fell out a window but the FBI which had done the investigation spoke to some sources which said differently. _

_My boyfriend demanded to know who the sources were that were telling my boss these things but my boss and bodyguard refused for my protection. My boyfriend had the nerve to ask who Hassan was and when my bodyguard drove up to his house with papers of him going to jail for approaching me and telling me what to do and say to my parents and him who was to protect me my boss and the FBI had had enough and told him to go to jail and wait there until the proper information could be sorted out. My boyfriend tried to disappear but the government tracked him down and arrested him while he was trying to board a flight to Alaska. His family tried to obstruct justice saying that their son and brother were innocent of any crime but they too were arrested when they refused to cooperate with the authorities in the investigation. _

_He is supposed to drive me to and from school and ensure that I am safe and protected at all times. He has another person with me inside the school protecting me and shadowing me without anyone noticing so I am fine on that front. Not even they notice which is a bonus because they tend to notice everything about me and what I do as well as tell me what to do and say. _

_You see he knows where my father lives and had been spying on him and me when I visited him which means he was spying on me the whole entire time I was sleeping. I wonder how he knew where my father lived. I do not know what to do except to try and tell the truth of the life that I lived so I will hoping that you will understand how I lived and what I went through. _

_Maria _


	10. Letter Eight

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005 _

_Dear Yuri, _

_After English class my bodyguard took me outside for some fresh air and told me that I had to do something about my stress in the classes that I was taking. I offered to go see the counselor but my bodyguard shook his head no and said that that was not the problem. He carefully asked me if I had ever thought of seeing a therapist for my depression. I said no and blinked trying not to fall asleep and my bodyguard nodded leaving it there. We went back inside with him escorting me with a hand on my back to my Spanish class and I settled in quite nervously because my friend Jessica was in the class and she loved to talk a lot. _

_I am sitting in Spanish class listening to conjugation things I already learned in my old home city of Phoenix but I feel like I need to take a break from school and my relationship with my boyfriend since we are not even friends and he absolutely annoys me to no end with telling me what to do and what to say to people. He is not my father or my bodyguard. He also has the audacity to lie to me and cannot even tell me the truth. If he writes me a letter or asks for my hand in marriage I will first off hand the letter to my bodyguard or let the authorities handle that with my bodyguards and then say no to his proposal knowing that if I said yes my situation would only get worse with me being dragged back to the United States and me constantly being lied to again and again. _

_Mentioning Phoenix reminds me of the first and last date that we went on and it was no ordinary date. That night of the date he had shown up at my house and promised my father that he would bring me home safely. I had thought we were going to go to dinner and then a movie but we ended up going on a date and kidnapping fest with his entire family. We went to the meadow in the town that of which my father lived and played baseball while I watched. It soon caught the attention of three nomadic vampires lurking around in the forest and they wanted to join us and play baseball. But Antonio did not take it that way. He became extremely protective o me telling me to put my hair down and I became fearful of him. I stayed where I was missing the familiar and constant protection of my security guard but then felt a hand grip my own. He whispered for me to come with him and I looked at him in fear. He whispered he had no time to spare but that we had to leave now and asked how far I could run. Before I could do anything else Antonio grabbed me and tried to pull me on his back. I resisted and fell against the person who was trying to save me and they picked me up and bolted through the forest running as fast as possible towards somewhere unknown. I could hear the wind move as my boyfriend ran to catch up with us but my security driver was already there at the border and told the person to climb in._

_The person hesitated for a fraction of a second and by that time my boyfriend had found us. My driver sped away with us in the car and then dropped us off at the airport. We would try to evade them if possible. My boyfriend was right behind us and managed to get the same flight as us. He dragged me away from my bodyguards who had pulled out their guns telling him to stand down and my driver pushed him off the flight and told the airport to hold him, My boyfriend lied that he was safe and would not harm me. The airline asked if I was fine and asked me to sit down with the security detail before escorting Antonio off the airplane. It turned out Antonio had been looking for me and had slipped in behind a registered passenger on this flight saying he had a flight on this plane when in actuality he did not. _

_My bodyguard asked if I was fine and I shakily nodded my breath speeding up and my bodyguard pulled out the bag again. I asked where I was going and the bodyguard said that we were going to Baltimore if everything went well for me to see my boss. I did not bother asking what he meant by "if everything went well" not really caring but happy that I was safe with him and his assistants. I was so tired that I fell asleep in his arms exhausted from the events of that day and did not wake up till we reached the hotel. My driver carried me in and stayed with me the entire time when my ex-boyfriend's brother and sister barged in and said I had to stay in the hotel room. I did not resist but told them to leave and they said Edward told them to stay and watch me so that I did not escape. My driver was so angry that he kicked them out the room and told me that if they ever bothered me again that I should tell him and they would be properly dealt with. _

_Tears streamed down my face as I cried myself to sleep struggling to come to terms at how much I should tell them. I told them that I would be fine but that I needed to think about what I would say and then I went to take a shower. My bodyguard stood outside the door to protect me from anyone barging in and I dressed in a nightgown and fell asleep with my security detail sleeping in the next two rooms in order to protect me. _

_In the morning I slipped away from my security detail and ran to the ballet studio where I \found James who was thirsting for my blood at the time. He threw me in a mirror and my head smashed into glass and then I heard my leg break. I pushed the pager for my detail and whispered that I would need help to get out. They showed up and took me away after Antonio had taken the venom out and they had taken pictures of me and Antonio on the scene later for evidence with his family and then they drove me to the hospital and booked me a private room. They banned Edward from seeing me and allowed my mother in the room after my driver had called and told her where I was. My mother had thought I was in Forks with my father and was concerned about me being in Phoenix by myself. She scolded me and then turned my boyfriend and his family over to the hospital authority to escort them out and I recovered in peace and quiet with my driver going to get me food that was kosher. I am tired of being talked down to and being belittled all the time by him and his family. They controlled my life immensely as much as they could but I had a slight distance from them by having my own job and house by time I was sixteen. _

_But I will not allow them to control me or my decisions any longer. He is by my calculations eighty and six years older than me and still is in high school but on that particular night he said that he would bring me back home safely to my father who is the head of the Police Department in the town where I reside with him. I am sorry if I disturbed you or anything by this letter but I hope you are safe and secure. _

_Maria_


	11. Letter Nine

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005_

_Dear Ehud, _

_I have received your letter of you wanting to talk to me about my next case but I am not sure I will be able to get in or even go despite our "familiarity" with where supposedly you want to send me. I have an inclination of where you want to send me but am not sure if my suspicion is correct. I want to know why you contacted me out of the blue for another assignment. I really enjoyed cooking and living in Beirut and practicing my French with the staff and students of the school that I am working at. _

_I wish I could live here with my next case if possible to expose them to the beauty of the French language and the Middle Eastern culture of decency and beauty in the buildings and language of Arabic. I also wanted to show them around some of my favorite places that I frequent such as the library and town plaza to talk to people and watch people as well as build up my connections in the Arab world. I also would likewise want to show them some men and women who are of the Muslim faith and explain to them not to judge them based on their religion and not to judge them based on anything else but nothing but, instead get to know them as a human being or as a person and get to know them based on their character and the person that they are from the onset of meeting them. _

_But at the same time I do not want to put my next case in danger while exposing them to this type of people and culture or way of doing things around here. If you want me to accept the case then I will but I want to be briefed on it before I go to my next destination. I am going to bring food for the person that I will take care of so I hope that they are hungry and open to eating French food because that is what I made thanks to my French governess when I was younger. I am bringing food for them that is French because it reminds me of the good old days of living with my family wherever I lived in the world before I came to this new position of doing something that I wholeheartedly love and enjoy. If I do manage to get away from this lovely environment that grew on me gradually I will contact you personally through the number you gave me or through the old fashioned way of letter writing. _

_I would love to pose as a person going on a vacation but I think that the place that I have of suspicion of where I am going would get suspicious of me and put someone or a team to watch me while I was in their country for fear I was on the side of another country or maybe they would tap into my telephone conversations and listen to who I was talking to in order to gain some information about me that way. No doubt they probably have me on red alert as a person who is going to enter their country through the TSA but you can never be sure with these sort of people. _

_Nevertheless if it does happen if it does I will evade them as much as possible and at the same time will keep them alive without torturing them if it comes to that. Hopefully I do not get caught and hopefully I do not have to use drastic measures to get out. People have varying opinions of me but you never know what you are going to get when dealing with a person such as me and my background or nationality. _

_Misha_


	12. Letter Ten

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005_

_Dear Yuri, _

_It is lunchtime and I am sitting outside in the cold writing this letter to you hoping to avoid my boyfriend and his family from asking me to go to their house when I really do not want to go there. I have a business trip to go on and have been hiding this information from them. I have also been hiding the information that I take a French online course through a community college in Seattle. It is nothing big the community college course but I enjoy shaping up on my French as it has gotten a little bit rusty ever since my grandmother died when I was thirteen in two thousand, five years ago. I am not sure what I am going to be doing with my life right now but I do know that I want to work in the law enforcement or in the library maybe even in the National Archives or Moscow Archives as I have family in Russia that continuously encourage me and motivate me to do better and get ahead in life and in my classes. I am thinking of going to college in Russia or Europe somewhere where they have a higher standard of education and more hours with a greater emphasis of education and less on party time or socializing. _

_Naturally socialization is very good for people but too much can harm your academic career as my grades were suffering because I spent too much time in the first two months with the Cullen family and that impacted my early semester grades a lot. I am in a better place with my grades right now and without their influence surrounding me thanks to my bodyguards and driver. I am thinking of getting a bike and riding to school or walking to school if I ever do live in Europe or Asia. I think that would be nice. I would also pick up on the language through dialogue and lessons with the professor or high school teacher. I very much prefer teaching myself but then decided to take the French class at the local community college to get credit for it and for me to have a reason to talk to my relatives in France. They want me to visit them but I said I have college and high school classes. I think but I am not sure that they will try and put pressure on me to end the relationship with Edward and to move on with my life. The relationship with Edward is over and it never really was a relationship but regardless I am already moving on in my life by planning on driving to the community college in Seattle and going to class there instead of taking it online as that does not seem to benefit me. Math I can teach myself online and partake in the quizzes and tests without help but the rest of the courses that I need to take would have to be done on campus. _

_I already emailed my professors and told them that I would be unable to make it to class but have not checked my email. I look up and see a car parked near the sidewalk of the school with shaded windows and start to wonder if I have been caught writing to you. I ignore them for a while and then turn back to writing but then decide to check my email. Out of the corner of my eye I see a person approach the table and I slam the computer closed before they can look at what I am doing. I start to pack up my bags and want to head out but they tell me to sit and continue on with what I was doing. _

_They sit down in front of me and my bodyguard shoots them a suspicious look but neither of them say anything to me or to each other. The new person does not even bother smiling at me before they sit down. Concerning my acquaintance and his family I spend too much time with them as it is and it is costing me my relationships with my classmates and my parents as I have to constantly lie and make up excuses as to why they never come to school or why I cannot talk to anyone outside of my boyfriend (regrettably) and his family. He is jealous of everything and anything I do and I have had to hide my job and what I do outside of school from him because he is extremely immature, jealous and manipulative towards me. On top of that he is a control freak and an angry and aggressive person. If you for instance did not listen to him then he would get angry and classify you as dangerous and tell me to stay away from you. But I would rather get to know you for myself and by myself and learn from my errors of having dealings with bad people then be told outright by some egotistical person that no one in the world is safe for me to be around. Yes he is like this and such is his character that I cannot stand being around him or even talking to him. I am even considering switching my Biology class for another one to avoid him as he is my partner in that class. Unfortunately the receptionist refused to change my schedule saying that there was nothing wrong with the Cullen boy who I was partnered with and said I did not give a sufficient reason for her to switch me out of the class. In short she did nothing for me and going to her was a waste of my time and effort. I left school and went home to recuperate and consider what I was to do feeling unsure of what to do._

_To explain him more clearly he is jealous of everything and anything that I do even with the people that I talk to or coordinate my schedule with. He does not allow me to do anything without his permission but I have found ways around this as he is most susceptible to being told he is great and good at everything and I tell him this by ignoring him and downplaying his attitude towards my friends and family. Only my bodyguards and Russian family members know how he really is and they do not like him and are extremely wary of him and his temper. They are trying to find a way to get me out of the relationship but he is too controlling and suffocating to see reason except his own. He never thinks he is wrong in anything and that is his downfall. He is a lair, a thief and a stalker to people he finds an interest in or whom he wants to control that he hardly lets them out of his sight for fear they would break up with him or be successful without him. He is afraid to be alone and I am not. I have lived on my own ever since I was sixteen so I know some things about the world that he does not. Of course I have ignored his attempts to have conversation or to reason with me and went on in doing what I was doing without him._

_He acts like he is my parent or my chauffeur. But he is just a person who follows me around because according to him my blood sings to him and he cannot read my mind. I could care less if I get in trouble for telling you this information but I need to write to someone who will be my confidante and I just started writing to you and found that I feel immensely comfortable in doing so knowing that you will not judge me at all. _

_Maria _


	13. Letter Eleven

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005_

_Dear Yuri, _

_I got up from the table and walked inside the school building heading towards the office of the Principal to see if I could talk to him about a way I could graduate high school early and go to college sooner. I felt like I was wasting my time in a school where I learned most of the things taught and that I was not learning much. Personally I felt that the education system in America was poor and that the Asian education and European education systems were better. I was even thinking of moving to France to finish up my education or China. But the Middle East never came to mind then or there as I was walking towards the Principals office. I was thankful that my parents were raised in different countries in their younger years so I did not have to worry about finding a place to stay even if I did move to Europe but I did worry about my grades and what impact it would have on me if I moved to a different country and had to learn a new language and rely on myself to get around places and to advocate for myself if my family did not live in the same country that I did or did not want to help me in Europe or Asia. _

_I was only outside for about ten to twenty minutes before I decided that I had to talk to my principal about my standing in his high school and to where I could from there. I was so focused on my thoughts that I almost crashed into a student walking towards the doors outside with a cigarette discreetly dangling from their shirt pocket. I give them a look as they swiftly move to the side trying to avoid me hitting them and they smile nervously at me and I stop focusing on my thoughts and ask them why they are going outside to smoke. They say that they have been smoking for years but then I said that there were not that many students who smoked at the high school and they shifted nervously before looking at me and admitted that they did not smoke but was wondering if I would like to have a conversation after I finished with my destination. I said why and they walked away nodding towards me and left. I was left confused when my bodyguard pushed me into the office and told me to concentrate on my destination and less on the people randomly surrounding me. _

_I took that as a cue to pay attention more on what mattered and less on what did not. I walked into the Principal's office and introduced myself to the receptionist and told her that I wanted to see the Principal. It turned out that the receptionist was the secretary for the Principal but she then said that I should sit down and wait while she told her supervisor that I was here to see him. I nodded and then sat down near my bodyguard who is looking nervously around them. I see them stuff their hand in their pocket and I instinctively know that have something on the ready. I know that they cannot carry certain things on the school property but was wondering if my safety was in jeopardy. _

_The reason I was visiting the Principals office was because I was tired of sitting in classes learning nothing-absolutely nothing-from the teachers that are here to impart their knowledge and wisdom unto the people that listen to them which are the students. It is still lunchtime and I do not feel like eating so I start to play with my badge in my bag for work flipping it around gently and slowly to not attract attention. _

_The secretary for the Principal calls me and I nervously stand up the nerves in my body feeling jittery and out of sync. I walk towards his office feeling calm and assured on the outside but on the inside I am nervous and am not sure what I am going to say to him for him to let me leave the school but in the end I hope he says yes to my request. _

_Maria _


	14. Letter Twelve

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005 _

_Dear Yuri, _

_The meeting with the Principal went well and he said that all I would have to do is request my information from the teachers and fill out a transfer form. We did not have much time to discuss what would happen to me since he had a meeting to go to something about law enforcement and security was all he said about it. I had an inkling of what it was about but decided not to bring it up with him. Instead I kept it to myself. I have an idea that I want to act on but will not act on it yet. I just need some time and people on my side for it to work. In carrying out this plan I will have to leave my parents behind but since I am eighteen and an adult they cannot stop me from leaving the country. _

_I have my money from working at fourteen at an investment bank in Baltimore which worked in tandem with the government and law enforcements. When I worked there ordered my great-uncle to withdraw from my savings account and put the money that he withdrew from my savings account into my investment account and do that every so often so that I could build up my money in both accounts before reaching twenty and five years of age. I just have to wait until tonight to act on my plan. _

_The plan is to go somewhere far away and commit suicide with the gun of my father and then get transferred somewhere for treatment that is far away from America. During that time in treatment I will take some college courses and get my high school degree and hopefully get into the University of Jordan Amman or the University of Shanghai in Shanghai, China. This is the only way that I will be able to receive treatment for my depression. The only way I will be able to get it. I will act on this plan either tonight or tomorrow. I prefer tonight rather than a few days after I take the gun of my father. If not then I can always carry it out tomorrow while I stay home from school. _

_I thank the Principal and he says that he will meet me at the end of school to discuss my transcript and my transfer credits. I walk out the door and see no one in sight at all. I begin to wonder where the cigarette loving shirt person went when I see I large package carefully lying on the bench across from the offices that housed the school counselors and the Principal and Superintendent offices. I walk over and sit down to look inside and find a telephone number with a small cake inside and an order to come to an office in Seattle. I am confused as to why I would get this information and sense that something or someone is watching me none too closely. _

_I decided to take a quick walk around the perimeters of the school to alleviate the sadness I was feeling and when I got outside I see the car sitting their parked near the sidewalk still. I presume that the person is inside the car and the door opens and a person walks quickly over to me and ushers me towards the tables outside. We sit down and talk about how I am faring in Washington and my career plans and my security or issues with my security. As I was well aware I had a security detail because my boss was not to be trusted in America without a sense of protection around himself and me his private secretary. _

_I tell them that I am nervous inside the school and do not feel safe with the Cullen's around me. An unrecognizable expression crosses their face and they nod quickly writing something down on a piece of paper before looking at me. They tell me that they are wondering what my plans are after school. I shift my weight and say I do not know. Of course I am lying to a certain degree since I know what I want to do after school but I do not want to tell them as I felt that what I was going to do after school was none of their business. They look at me in the eye and I feel their hand brush against my own gently and then they tell me that everything will be fine just to keep on doing what I am doing. I get angry and quickly rise to walk away from them but they grab my hand and apologize for their words that depression is nothing to laugh about and I stare at them coldly before they continue on explaining that they suffered from the same mental illness and the only thing that helped them was them taking their medication and having someone to work with as well as going to their therapy appointments. They look at me imploringly and I finally relent and sit down afterwards apologizing for standing up so quickly but tell them that their words offended me slightly as no one ever had used the words depression with me before in my entire life. _

_After my anger abates somewhat I get curious as to what they mean by "just keep on doing what I am doing" and ask them what they mean by that. They smile and shake their head not really explaining to me what they meant except to say that if my plan carries through then if would be perfect to trap some people in confessing their reasoning for doing what they do. Before I can process what they had said they start talking about my college education and what I plan on doing. I feel like crying and a few tears escape from my eyes because I missed my job and I feel or felt miserable living in Forks. I tell them this and they ask how they can help. I say I need to leave school and go to sleep. They carefully assess me and tell me they are no medical professional but from my excessive sadness there is a chemical imbalance in my brain. They then quickly assure me that there is nothing wrong with me or my personality. Afterwards we sit in silence for a few moments and then they said wistfully that I look like I am the walking dead from lack of sleep. I attempt a smile but utterly fail and another angry look is sent their way. _

_They clarify their rude statement by correcting themselves and comment that I am lacking sleep for some reason that they do not know. I tell them that I was checking the security system inside my house so that no one would sneak in and try and tamper with it such as my boyfriend. They nod understandingly and ask me what is going on. I said that despite all my facades I was not handling the divorce of my parents well and missed living in Baltimore and working and going to school. _

_Living here I had to be accountable for my father and his protection so that my boyfriend and his family did not try to kill him or invade his privacy since I did not live with him and since he was only thirty and seven years of age. He was only a few months older than my mother who was still thirty and six years of age. I also said that I was depressed and very sad and had thoughts every now and then of committing suicide to make it easier on myself. They sigh and ask what the thought processes are and I admit that they range from taking the gun of my father to overdosing on NyQuil a sleeping drug that I took once to get to sleep when I temporarily lived with my father in the early months of me living in Forks. _

_They asked where I lived and I said that I did not feel comfortable explaining where because we were on school property. They asked me to write the methods that I wanted to use in killing myself and I quickly wrote them down before bursting into tears feeling miserable and hopeless. They ask me how I am feeling and I said miserable and hopeless. _

_They say have I ever considered having depression and I said that I had seen a therapist when I moved here but I stopped going because I feared the reaction of my boyfriend and his family if they found out that I went to a therapist for my problems. They again write something down on the piece of paper. They asked me if I wanted help and I said that yes I needed help but that I did not know how to get help. They asked me if I wanted to go home and I nodded yes feeling drained and tired. I then mentioned that I had a meeting with the Principal about my transfer and they nodded and said that they would try and help me smiling sadly at me before reaching over and squeezing my hand. They then said that I was beautiful and would get help if I just calmly went around for a few hours as if nothing was wrong with me just as a pretense so that everything behind the scenes could be arranged. _

_Maria _


	15. Letter Thirteen

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005_

_Dear Yuri, _

_After our talk the person and I walk into the school and find that people are rushing around us going to their lockers or heading towards the doors. I surmise that school has ended so take that chance to go to my locker to get my things and everything that I will need and then head to the office of the Principal with the person beside me and my bodyguards surrounding me discreetly. _

_I feel my heart pounding in my chest and sudden heat flaring up inside my body so much that I can barely see to walk. I feel the cool ground rear up to my face and my hands feel clammy and cold. I do not know what is wrong with me but I do know feel that well enough to walk or move around the hallways without falling over someone in the process. Thankfully before I can realise what is happening to me or around me I find that I am being pulled down the hallway quickly towards a room that looks white and clean. I find mucus building up in my lungs and I cough it out feeling tired and drained. I try and sit up but feel dizzy and disoriented. I then wait a few moments and try to stand up but my legs feel like jelly and I find that taking a step almost sends me crashing to the ground had not the person caught me and steadied me in their hold on my arms. I feel dizzy and disoriented. The person turns to my bodyguard and starts talking to them in a different language and my bodyguard nods and takes my things out the room. _

_I sit down on the chair and clear my lungs and then say that I am ready to go to the Principal. The person looks at me worriedly asking how I am feeling. They tell me to lie down for a few moments but I shake my head no stubbornly refusing. I will later regret this but did not know it then. Sighing they help me up and we walk out the room my bodyguard reappearing to follow us to the office of the Principal. I walk into the office and the secretary for the Principal calls me in to finalize my transcripts to transfer to the University of Maryland Baltimore where I will live permanently God willing. I had been taking college credit classes since I was sixteen and absolutely loved it because I could go at my own pace and learn a lot in fifteen weeks. _

_I hear quiet breathing and I turn around and see Edward and Alice standing at the door with angry expressions on their faces. They look at me coldly and I attempt to smile as Edward walks over to me and grabs my hand asking what I am doing. I do not reply only merely moving out of his grasp but he maintains a tight hold on my hand. I ask him to let me go before I call the police and I see the person standing next to me with a hand on my back discreetly finger something. _

_All of a sudden it clicks and I relax to the confusion of Edward who whispers this is not over and then attempts to drag me out the room. I grab his arm and twist it before he grabs me and throws me against the desk making the coffee of the secretary spill all over my clothing. At once my security detail is surrounding me and helping me up to checking if I am alright. I say that I feel fine but that my back hurts and they nod with grim expressions on their face. A person comes in and says that they will need to talk to me after the discussion with the Principal and then they escort Edward and Alice out the office with Edward shooting me a nasty glare. _

_The secretary kindly says that I can change my clothing before I go to see the Principal and the person helps me up saying that they have someone waiting at the Cullen house in case they try and kidnap me again. I do not understand what they are saying and the person shakes their head and says that it will be discussed after the meeting with the Principal but for now I needed to go change my clothing. They give me a black shirt and skirt to wear with a black leather jacket and brown stocking and I go and change quietly without too much fuss or questioning. They say that I can keep the clothing for now but will have to find something more suitable to wear when I leave. I ignore the feeling of dread in my stomach and walk back towards the office of the Principal and sit down in front of him unsure of what to say. _

_The secretary steps in the room before I can begin talking with the Principal and says that I have a call on Line 1. I excuse myself from the presence of the Principal telling him I would be right back and go to pick up the phone only to find that it is my boss calling to say that I have to travel to Italy for a business conference and a dinner in two days but that we will leave tonight at eleven P.M. I readily agree and hang up the phone privately smiling to myself. This trip could not get any better. My boss was very kind to me going as far as to buy me a new car with my money and replenishing my savings account with two thousand dollars and then selling my car afterwards putting the money from the car in the stock market and some in my investment account and bank accounts. _

_I walk back into the office of the Principal and he questions me on why I want to move and I say that I am not learning anything or as much as I should be learning and that is school is a waste of my time not focusing on education and personal development like the high school in Baltimore did. He sighs and then says that I will have to have him transfer my high school credits over to Baltimore and I agree leaving him to it but not before telling him that I have to go out of the country for a business trip. He nods and asks when I am leaving. I tell him tonight and he looks at me for a long time before saying that I will find success and education elsewhere. He tells me that everything will be transferred over and if not there then it would be transferred to wherever I am going. I thank him and leave. _

_Maria _


	16. Letter Fourteen

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005 _

_Dear Yuri, _

_After the conversation with the Principal I walk out the office and outside to the cold September air and see that my boyfriend is waiting outside next to his car for me as usual. I told him time and time again to stop waiting for me but he never listened to me and always waited for me in hopes that I would give him a chance to talk to him in private, a thing that of which I never did. _

_I wondered idly why he was not arrested for mishandling me and I see the car sitting in the background that the person got out of as if they were waiting for something. Probably for the person to go home and do their private business like I would be doing soon, only it never went that way. The person steers me towards the car parked on the sidewalk and I follow quietly asking them if I can drive to my house in French, They look at me warily and say that I am in no condition to operate a motor vehicle but I press them and they finally relent saying that I had to stop somewhere before I went to my house. _

_Where I was to go exactly before I went to my house they did not say but I turned to my boyfriend and his sister and told them to go on without me. Edward looked like he wanted to slap me or grab me but he just said that we would continue this conversation later. I said to him that we would not continue this conversation later and that the acquaintanceship was over and that I never wanted to see him or talk to him again. I also told him that I did not want him approaching my security detail or parents again to ask where I was or what I was doing and that I was done with him and his family forever. He had a look a shock on his face that was priceless so I decided to add more injury to the shocked expression. I spoke to both of them together and told them that their fate and the fate of their family was in the hands of the authorities and that they would cooperate and behave or else worse would happen to them. _

_Edward asked what I meant but I shrugged unsure for once and turn and walk away from him shaking my head silently. At that time I had not been pretending everything was fine. I was a complete and utter mess and it showed as I walked to the car in the expressions that I saw on my bodyguards' faces and how worried they were for me. Protecting me was not easy and adding a controlling and manipulative boyfriend and his family who monopolized my time put a greater stress and dampening edge with them protecting me. _

_I was desperate to get out of the relationship and if it meant going with the person and their partner for a few hours before I went home then so be it. At least then it meant not going with Edward and his annoying co-dependent oppressive cruel kidnapping family. I get in the back of the car and the person promises that I can drive home after the discussion with the person after we reach the destination. _

_We drive in silence for an hour and when we reach inside the building a person approaches me and welcomes me to the Seattle Branch of the FBI and I smile at them and shake their hand. They introduce themselves and say that they have some concerns that they want to run over with me amongst many others. We walk down the hallway without my security detail and they ask me if I want anything to eat or drink. I ask for water and some pumpkin pie. They smile and say they enjoyed eating pumpkin pie as well. I was too scared to ask why I was here but they put me at ease by telling me I was not in trouble with the law. _

_We sit down in a room and they say that I am safe and free to talk. I ask if there are any cameras in the room and they say no but they do have a tape recorder to record the conversation. I ask that it be put on just in case and they comply with a smile. They ask me what my name is and I tell them but then ask them to show me their name badge. It says their name and that they were a Special Agent of the FBI. I was apprehensive in talking with them but they waited while I ate and drank something before starting the conversation pushing the plate and glass to the side. _

_They say that they have been watching me and my movements and was wondering why I was planning on stealing my father's gun. I said that I wanted to die. They asked why. I refused to answer their question and they asked me again more gently. I said that there was no purpose in living anymore. They said that I realised I cannot live alone any longer because of this. I asked what would happen to me. They asked me where I was going to go. I said that I had to go on a business trip. They then said that stealing a gun was a criminal offense one that could land me in jail. I did not reply having not realised that. They told me to wait inside the room while they talked with someone. Another person comes in to watch me and then I register how serious this is. _

_I truly cannot be left alone any longer. _

_The person walks in about thirty minutes later and says that everything is clear and that this person sitting in front of me and themselves would be watching me constantly as ordered from their supervisor. I said that I did not want them to watch me and asked where my security detail was and they said that it was time for me to go home._

_I get into the car and drive home putting on some classical music by Mozart and quietly think about my relationship with my boyfriend. There was no conversation between me and my FBI agents at all. They just let me drive home quietly with an agent in the passenger seat next to me. When I arrive at my house in Seattle I see nothing that is out of order. I smile and get out the car which is a bulletproof sleek black car and walk towards my house unlocking it with my key. No one knows I have a house in Seattle except my Principal and the secretary at my school who sent the mail to my house. I turned around and checked the mail and saw that I had a letter from my mother asking how I am doing._

_I ignore the letter and place it on the table in the foyer when I get inside having decided then and there that I will mail out the letters I do want to write when I reach the post office. I walk up the large circular staircase all the way up to the master bedroom and start packing my bags everything that I will need for the trip and then after I am done I go and cleanse myself washing my hair and scrubbing my nails and cuticles. _

_Maria_


	17. Letter Fifteen

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005_

_Dear Bella, _

_Since I am the controller of your life I have the final say in who you can and cannot talk to and what you can and cannot do when you are around me and when you are not around me. You are only avoiding me to get attention and to keep secrets from me but I must say little girl you cannot keep anymore secrets from me for I will find out and destroy you and your precious plans before they can even come to fruition. I will find you wherever you go and will continue to watch you until you die a cruel and painful death at the hands of my family. If you dare spill the secret of what happened between me and you and what happened with the trip in Phoenix we will hunt you down and kidnap you and kill you slowly or force you to give us the information on why you told the government about us. You know better than that. _

_I am in love with you most ardently and I cannot live without you. You are my life and the reason why I still exist on this Earth. You are not allowed to talk to people about anything. If you do I will find out because I have friends all over the world and they will help me evade the justice system. People like Aro and Alistair or Afton will help me evade the law if I spin my story right and incriminate you and say that you are my mate and got me into trouble which is true. Your blood drew me to you and put me in danger with you so much that I had to kidnap you, and break your leg and rib and make up a fake cover story of you falling out the window to make you love and believe in me. What actually happened that night was that I was betrayed and caught and arrested and sent to jail. So to get out of jail I broke the jail cell when people were sleeping and escaped and have been free ever since. They are probably on the hunt for me to stabilize me and my emotions from being so erratic but I will never be caught thanks to you. If you keep your mouth shut and cooperate with me I may be able to get out scotch free granted you allow me to leave you in the forest and forge your signature like I did when I sent a letter to your father and talked to your father about your accident with me two months after we met and fell in love. _

_You are not allowed to talk to anyone about my attitude. If I lost my temper it was because of you and you not listening to my exact orders that I told you-or maybe not-to follow. It is your fault you got injured and hospitalized. I do not need an attitude adjustment you do. You need to keep your mouth shut and listen to what I tell you because I know more than you and am better than you in all things. I can also charm myself out of jail time because I am that good and no one would ever believe a useless, worthless, piece of trash that is a human such a you. You are disgrace to the human race and I hope you rot in hell and die before you even get to my house because you are the worst thing that ever came into my life. You are a liar and a traitor with your stupid mind games and twisted sense of reality saying that you cannot spend time with me because I am annoying and have an anger issue. You are the problem here not me. You are. _

_Nothing that you do is right or correct and nothing that you do pleases me at all. It infuriates me that you are spending time with this company that is worthless piece of trash bent on destroy our life together and the love that we hold dear. Worse yet the people that showed up at school and who were escorting you around should mind their own business and stay out of my life. They are nothing but trouble and only seek to harm you and put you in harm's way. I did nothing wrong. I feel like they are watching you and me for some reason that they will not explain. I do not want to talk to them. I just want them gone so that I can break up with you and flee to England and go to college while evading the American justice system of prosecuting someone for kidnapping and injuring as well as endangering the life of a minor that of which I did not do at all. I only broke your leg and ribs and made you lie on multiple occasions to your family and friends which was the right thing to do. _

_I have to lie. I am a good liar and I have to be. I would not have been able to survive so long on this Earth if I had not forged documents and had fake passports and money stashed all over the world if it was not for my lying capabilities and my beauty and also for pretending to be a human and pretending to be the adopted son of Carlisle Cullen. I also would not have made an appointment with Jason Jenks to forge documents and passports for me to flee to the United Kingdom with my family to visit Alistair and get into college. _

_You are not allowed to talk about vampires. You would expose us to the government. You would especially expose the Volturi and the famous nutcase Aro Montinelli of the Volturi and the depressed freak and psychologist Marcus Arsdoni of the Volturi. If you do expose the Volturi then they will drain your blood dry from your body leaving you dead and rotting in the gutter after they have killed your sorry soul. _

_You are not allowed to talk about what happened at the ballet studio or about what happened to James the mate of Victoria. It was simply an accident that he had to die. He attacked my mate so we killed him as is customary. You are not allowed to mishandle another person's property. That is what he did he chased after you and me so I had to kidnap you and hold you hostage in a hotel with Alice and Jasper. It was the only way to keep you safe. The only way, I had to do it. I had to. _

_You are worthless. You cannot do anything without me. You do not know how to do anything without me. You never have held a job and can never __**ever **__hold a job without my permission. You do not know how to function without me and cannot even live without me following you around. If you can it would be a surprise to me. _

_You are a failure at anything and everything you do. I have my sources everywhere and they tell me things about you that I want to know. I want to know where you are when you leave your house in the afternoon. I want to know where you are when you come home to your father's house or why you never stay at your father's house. I want to know where you are when you come to school and leave early. They tell me everything about you and anything you do is reported back to me as I personally requested. _

_You are useless trash and anything that goes on with you will be told to me immediately. _

_Edward_


	18. Letter Sixteen

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005_

_Dear Alistair, _

_I have a feeling that Edward Cullen will be contacting you to help him out escape the American government concerning the kidnapping, accident and hospitalization of his woman friend Miss Isabella Swan. Please do not allow him entry into the country. We need to keep him of the shores of the United Kingdom. If you cannot do this find some way to trap him into get into the United Kingdom and arrested by the Metropolitan Police Force or something. He is a danger and a liability that needs to be put under control. I believe that there are people searching out for him and if he contacts you or tries to get you involved then we will be interviewed and asked to stand trial. But I do not think that the girl in question will stand trial. I find that there is something alarmingly wrong with her personality and wellbeing. She is beautiful and very kind or so Mister Carlisle says to me when he calls me but she seems to be losing herself and her identity in the process of being the acquaintance of Edward. _

_I do not know for certain but I feel like he is controlling her or following her every move as best as he can. The only thing I can remember from calling in to see if the girl was alright was that he was previously arrested but somehow got out without anyone noticing. I am sure that the American government is looking for him in the United States and if we can help them find him then that would be great. Actually come to think of it I would love to be interviewed on tape if they come and ask me what I thought of Edward and what I thought of Miss Swan even though I have never met her. I am also asking you to come to the Palazzo de Medici in two days for I fear something great will happen that will enable us to move this case forward and seek justice for the wrong that is committed. No one likes Edward Masen and his family and it is time they were put in their place. _

_I am worried for the girl and her safety. The best option I can think of for her to feel safe and secure is if you send her some tapes for her to record her life and her time abroad for her later use. If not then write a letter to her security team to do it for her so that she will be happy and secure. Maybe they have done this already. If so then you do not need to buy any for her. I fear that she will do something to endanger her life and then get caught while doing it if my suspicions are correct. Who will catch her I am not sure but I have a feeling it will be a life threatening situation that she will end up in one that will require surgery. _

_As for Mister Edward please convince him to come to England on a trip abroad so that the government of his country can interview us and ask us what happened along with the murders from the twentieth century that he committed. You should also convince him to come to the United Kingdom to visit you and take a walk around the hill paths of the Kew and city of London so that you can counsel him to hand himself into the authorities of the American or British government. He may not even make it inside the Britain at all based on his shady and dangerous record of forging documents with a source that you have not disclosed to me. I have a feeling that it is Jason Jenks that he is going to today to get scotch free from jail to flee to the United Kingdom and visit you. _

_I fear for his interest so badly that it is emotionally killing me to write this letter to you for I feel that I should have said something before when this relationship started but no one ever listens to me since I do not have enough problems to see Aro or Marcus as they help the vampires around the world with their problems without at the same time killing them. _

_I am amazed and happy that they are helping people with their problems as they need help and to feel safe and by providing them with a safe environment and place to talk they are earning the trust of vampires and covens around the world in an effort to seek peace and redemption for the wrongs that were committed. Now only if the Olympic Coven could do this it would be fantastic. If this girl comes to our secondary home then I do not want her to end up with one of us. I want her to end up with someone her own age and her own species and someone that will treat her well and love her for who she is and what she can do. And if she ends up with any lasting injuries that will impede her growth or development later on in life then we can support her by telling her security team to fly her somewhere safe where she will be protected and secure without any influence or hindrance from the outside world or from us the vampire world. Not even the human world will interfere. Of course the last decision is up to her and her security team but I hope that they will take our advice and counsel. _

_Please tell her that we are thinking of her Tell her that staying in the relationship is not the right choice that she deserves someone better and deserves better for herself. Love and concern is better than ignoring and hate-Edward has anger issues and this is not good for Bella. He needs to get help and she needs to get out of the relationship if she has not already. Please do not let her die if she even wants to die. _

_Thank you for listening. _

_Afton _


	19. Letter Seventeen

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005_

_Dear Alistair, _

_I am writing this letter to ask you for help in enabling me to escape to the United Kingdom and avoid being prosecuted by the American government for kidnapping, endangering, holding hostage Isabella Swan and injuring her and also lying to authorities by telling them she fell out a window. We burned James so that there was no evidence and broke the window in the hotel to make it seem believable but I do not think they believe us for they are after us again for some reason that they are not explaining. A car showed up at my high school today and would not leave and I tried to drag my mate (Miss Swan) from the people surrounding her but I only got escorted out of the office after telling her some choice words that I will probably end up regretting. _

_What colleges are in the United Kingdom? Are there any that are good in Scotland near Afton or London near you? Please help me I am in trouble for something that I did not do. My girlfriend is avoiding me and she will not even talk to me at all. She does not look at me and never allows me to drive her home. By the way I watched her when she slept when I followed her home and stayed the night in her bedroom. Her father is a police officer and he does not know so you cannot tell him that I am sneaking into his house to watch his daughter sleep or him sleep. For some reason she does not stay there during the week. I wonder why. Could she be hiding something from me? I am possessive yes but she is my mate and I cannot allow her to go around the world without me controlling her or telling her what to do. She is a dumb person and she can never do anything without my permission because I control her and she is my life. I am in love her with and will never fall in love with another person ever again. I feel like something is watching me but something that I cannot see. I am afraid to go home in fear that they will be there and arrest me. _

_I am sitting outside her house waiting for her to come home._

_Edward _


	20. Letter Eighteen

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005_

_Dear Alessandro, _

_I know we have not talked a lot during the recent weeks of you going back to Scotland for your classes at the University of Saint Andrews in Fife, Scotland but I was just wondering how your classes are at Saint Andrews. What is your major of study? A piece of advice that I will give you is go to school all year round so that you can finish the course load faster. But sadly I cannot give that advice to you since you go to a four year university and you must go home after the semester is over. I know you will not ever see me in person and I know you cannot attend the meeting that will happen on the fifteenth of September but I hope that you will be safe and secure in your dorm building. _

_I received a letter from a hopeful student wishing to have college at the ready to apply to. Ignoring their wishes and demands I am requesting you to send me the top three or five colleges that their former significant other can apply to when they are better and send me the application. If the applications are online then I will try and see if they can apply to the colleges when they are better. Of course this will take some time and effort on the part of the American government and her personal security team and herself but I am sure and positive that she can and will recover to rejoin the community of the college students and do well with her (hopefully) superb and excellent education. This is all hoping not an actuality that will happen. _

_Please give me the applications for Miss Swan even though they were supposed to go to Mister Edward the one with the aggressive personality and anger issues. I wish to help Miss Swan have a better life away from Mister Cullen and if you can help me then that would be great. Thank you for your time. _

_Alistair _


	21. Letter Nineteen

_13 September 2005_

_Dear Person, _

_I do not know who I am writing this letter to or why I am writing this letter to a person that will never even answer me but I hope someone understands the purpose of me needing to reach out to someone to form a bond with someone who will not understand me for who I was but for who I am now. You may not know who I am or you may I heard about me from somewhere in your entire existence but there are many things that I am guilty for that I never did in my life. Some people call me a witch and some people call me a dangerous person. But I am of the neither. It is just that people do not understand me and my ways and that is probably the reason why I am writing this letter. _

_I am sitting in a coffee-shop in London sipping a vanilla frappaccino and eating a pumpkin pie writing on this piece of parchment writing words that I have no idea why I am writing except that they are coming from my brain and flowing to my hand and then on this piece of expensive parchment. I feel the need to talk to someone so that is why I am writing this letter. _

_I feel like no one understands me and what I went through. I hate living in where I live in the world which is London with the utter disgusting fascination with the Royal Family who do nothing but go to charity events and lie to the world about that being their job when they do not have a job. I would honestly rather be living in Iraq with its peaceful history and lovely gardens of renown and majestic beauty and lively people with a tumulus history that is as famous as the Arabs not getting along with the Jews in Israel. _

_I do not like living in London because of how dirty and polluted it is and I would rather be living in Iraq a place of history or Israel a place of much abhorrence between the Israelis and the Muslims with the much contested debate of who Jerusalem belongs to and what buildings and city parts belong to them. Currently they have according to pictures a large dome in the center of Jerusalem with a person calling the faithful-the Muslims-to prayer. And although they are classified as suicide bombers and terrorist from hell I know that deep inside my heart not everyone is like that. Just a few of the people that are nameless in their deeds and supposed honor killings for the redemption of those lost for their families such as the ill-fated Princess Misha'al bint Fahd bin Abul Aziz Al Saud. _

_I am not religious or anything but I do like a semblance of the three religions of Christianity, Islam and Judaism. I do think as my personal hindrance of being a specific religion I feel like Christianity is the most hypocritical, two-faced, lying, fake religion of all. I am not sure if there is a God but that does not stop me from reading the Bible and trying to understand the intricacies of the characters and the lives they lived however long they may have been. _

_If you ever want to talk or vent your feelings just write me back and I will respond as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mister Allegretti _


	22. Letter Twenty

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005_

_Dear Yuri, _

_After I am done with my shower I get dressed in a slip and silk robe that I sowed myself and sit down to polish and clean my nails. I push back my cuticles like the nursing assistants showed me when I was at rehabilitation for psychical therapy and paint my nails a clear colour and coat them again to make them shine and glow like the night stars. I rise from my stool and get dressed in a black shirt and a plain black shirt deciding to change into my more formal wear when I get to the bathroom of the airport. I walk downstairs and find the FBI agents checking the cameras that are installed into my house and updating the security system and alarm system. For once they are not here to arrest me that of which I am happy for. I leave them to their business and then go and walk around the kitchen getting something to eat-pasta-and make some peppermint tea for the long flight to Italy. _

_I go back upstairs and take out my outfit for the airplane travel and put on my lanyard and black jacket with my silver watch that had a second hand. After I was done with that I walked out the bathroom and took my bags downstairs and then went and started writing the letters to my family and friends. The FBI agents ask what I am doing and I tell them that I am writing letters. They ask me why not tape the letters instead. This is the start of my lifelong passion of taping my life for people to listen to what happened to me after I left the world or for my family to listen to. _

_I say that I do not have any tapes to tape them nor do I have the time to deliver the tapes to the specific recipients. The FBI agents say that the UPS or FedEx postal service can deliver the tapes and that if we do not hurry to the airport we will not catch the plane on time. I tell them that my boyfriend and his family are having a birthday party for me and they tap their fingers thinking and decide that I will drive myself there and that they will follow behind me in their cars. The person that was with me earlier sit next to me as I write the letters and then says we have to go. They say that I can dictate the letters in the car while sitting in the passenger seat. I then figure out we are taking their personal car to the birthday party. _

_Thus I was on my way to a night of travel and fun in Italy. _

_Maria _


	23. Letter Twenty One

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005_

_Dear Yuri, _

_I sit in the car and write the letters and then seal them and do my homework for high school. For a moment I regret not taking my boss up on the offer of going to school at the University of Washington and disregard it promising myself I will do better when I get to Italy. All of a sudden the tapes draw an interest to my mind and I ask for them to tape record the letters. The person hands them over and then I start recording the first letter which is quite short. The car is silent as I talk into the tape recorder and in the midst of me doing that the driver pulls up to the Cullen house for the party that they have tonight for me even though I do not want to go. I would rather be at the airport than going to this foolish charade of a party. I debate as to what I should wear inside the house but then decide to take off my jacket and my lanyard to not get up too much suspicion as to what I do after school. My security detail shoot me worried looks as I climb out the car and ring the doorbell with one of them behind me to keep me safe. _

_The adopted mother of my boyfriend answers the door and welcomes me in questioning why I am so dressed up. I ignore her question and then sweep my eyes around the room. I see cake and presents on the table and hear someone silently breathing in the kitchen hiding. I decide to not let the Cullen's in on this fact as questions are thrown at me as to why I did not drive home with Edward. I ignore them by not answering or smiling and just instead walk over to the presents._

_Alice hands me one and I open it accidentally cutting my finger. My boyfriend lunges at me making me crash into the glass table and the cake and at once my security detail is surrounding the room with one security guard stealthy approaching me hoping not to gain the attention of the ferocious vampires in the room who are all looking at each other wondering what to do now that they are cornered. I stand up with as much effort as possible and that breaks them into action with Edward blocking my way to the bathroom and the agent that is posed as a guest in the house walks over to me and sits me down applying pressure to the wound. After a while they take out the glass that is in my arm and then whisper in Spanish that we have to go or else. _

_I shake my head no and tell them to enjoy the party. I get up from the chair and apply gauze to my arm with the help of my bodyguard in the bathroom along with a Band-Aid for my finger. I look at myself in the mirror and realise that my face looks extremely pale and deadly looking. I look disappointed at my ruined shirt and jacket before my private phone rings. I pick up the phone and listens as he says he will call me when I am back in the car with the agents. I hang up the phone and I thank the agent posing as a guest before leaving with them towards the car. _

_When I get to the car I change my shirt and jacket putting them in my bag for dirty linen and sit in the back continuing to tape my letters while the driver drives away from the property of the Cullen house. I close my eyes feeling tired after the events of the day and night that had just transpired and fall asleep on the shoulder of the agent that had saved my life from damnation. _

_Maria _


	24. Letter Twenty Two

_Tuesday, 13 September 2005_

_Dear Yuri, _

_I am driving towards the SeaTac Airport listening to Mozart once more when my phone suddenly rings saying that I have a call from my boss Hassan. I pick up the phone much to the displeasure of the person sitting next to me and listen to my boss tell me about what I have to wear to dinner. He says that he will meet me at the Gate 36 and we will talk more on the airplane ride to Rome about what will happen when we get there and any accommodations that I will receive in I need any. After the phone call I hand the phone to the person sitting next to me and they say that I have a voice mail from my friend Ameerah asking me how I am doing and what my relationship plans are and when I want to get married and go to college. I decide to wait to call her back but the person says that I will have to write a letter to her and work out my issues with men that way because as of that night my phone was being confiscated. _

_I look at them in shock and after that statement the car ride is silent but I appreciated that as it gave me more time to think and mull over things. I smile when I think of the letters that I have written to my family and friends and when they will receive them. I pull into the airport and get out the car taking my bags from the car and walking with them to the check-in area. Since my boss is a frequent flier having to fly from Lebanon to the United States frequently over the year he gets to go ahead of everyone else. But I do not have that same privilege since I am in school which he entirely understands and values me for. He said to me one time that he appreciated I was in school so that I could learn the intricacies of how the education system works and to use the American system of going to college early to my advantage. I check in and then give the letters to the check-in lady who then tells me my letters will be mailed out as soon as possible. I tell her I want them mailed tomorrow after I am gone and she laughs nodding soon after. I walk away and head to my gate. _

_I finish taping the letters that I need to tape and settle into the quietness of walking towards my gate ready for a new chapter or adventure in my life. Hopefully it will be good. _

_Maria _


End file.
